jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Isla Sorna (movie canon)
It is the other island was featured in the lost world and Jurassic Park III and is where they tested dinosaur. There are different versions of Isla Sorna in the many games. I think it's best if each version has it's own article. Something like this: *Isla Sorna (Novel) *Isla Sorna (Movie) *Isla Sorna (Trespasser) *Isla Sorna (Noveletta) *Isla Sorna (Lost World) MismeretMonk 22:06, March 4, 2010 (UTC) 'Sorna Means "Irony"' It does. And, honestly, it fits better. PipProductionCo (talk) 03:07, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Indigenous Fauna This list was added to the article. But I have never been able to spot all these creatures. The list will only be added if sources are added.MismeretMonk 21:00, June 21, 2012 (UTC) crab eater lizard - Found in the swamps of Isla Sorna. sneak lizard - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. green ariel lizard - Found in the temperate forest of Isla Sorna. crested ariel lizard - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. wing footed lizard - Found in the swamps of Isla Sorna. red crested salamander - Found in the swamps of Isla Sorna. clawed spider - Found in the caves of Isla Sorna. racer snake - Found in the mountains of Isla Sorna. spined caecillian - Found in the rivers of Isla Sorna. boneless wasp - Found in the swamps of Isla Sorna. spear lizard - Found in the grasslands of Isla Sorna. ravager lizard - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. bear caiman - Found the rivers of Isla Sorna. two fanged lizard - Found in the grasslands of Isla Sorna. bile fin - Found in the rivers of Isla Sorna. blood fish - Found in the rivers of Isla Sorna. bright bird - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. pine owl - Found in the temperate forest of Isla Sorna. burglar tasier - Found in the jungles on Isla Sorna. knife toad - Found in the grasslands of Isla Sorna. black worm - Found in the caves of Isla Sorna. carrion centipede - Found all over Isla Sorna. green berrie parrot - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. red pine parrot - Found in the temperate forest of Isla Sorna. great parrot - Found in the mountains of Isla Sorna. carver mole - Found in the grasslands and temperate forest oof Isla Sorna. dapper crow - Found all over Isla Sorna. dark wing - Found in the temperate forest of Isla Sorna. red devil lizard - Found in the grasslands of Isla Sorna. dirt turtle - Found in the rivers of Isla Sorna. dire caiman - Found in the rivers and swamps of Isla Sorna. disc salamander - Fond in the rivers and swamps of Isla Sorna. fallow mantis - Found all over Isla Sorna. feather devil - Found in the temperate forest of Isla Sorna. pacific bonito - Found in the rivers of Isla Sorna. mokupa toucan - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. brown pelican - Found on the shores of Isla Sorna. white tropicbird - Found in the forest of Isla Sorna. black winged seagull - Found on the shores of Isla Sorna. fire side - Found in the rivers of Isla sorna. ant swallower - Found in the grasslands of Isla Sorna. spay toed fisher - Found in the rivers of Isla Sorna. ghoul fish - Found in the rivers and swamps of Isla Sorna. great grey heron - Found in the rivers and lagoons of Isla Sorna. gribbler - Found in the rivers of Isla Sorna. guard bug - Found all over Isla Sorna. hairy maggot fly - Found all over Isla Sorna. hamu fish - Found in the rivers of Isla Sorna. howler bat - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. imperor crab - Found on the western shores of Isla Sorna. soft mouth snail - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. jave fish - Found in the rivers and swamps of Isla Sorna. orange finned newt - Found in the swamps of Isla Sorna.